


Advertising

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as advertising versus art. Refers to 206 relationship rules ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertising

Brian works in advertising. So does he live.

Fucking joke of a concept in business, but he prides himself on being piss-people-off honest in life. Unapologetic about what he says, does, is.

But if he doesn’t care about facades, why shell out all that money for pretentious European face cream?

Finds himself speaking in buzzwords, catchphrases.

 _I don’t do boyfriends… You’re pathetic… Sorry’s bullshit._

All this “no bullshit” he spouts is, to a certain degree, bullshit.

Even Grade A steak won‘t sell without the sizzle.

He knows his market, how they clamor for his product. And when popularity threatens to wane…

 _In a relationship… Used to be the hottest fuck in Pittsburgh._

Knows just the right hard sell to achieve maximum impact.

But where’s the payoff when getting the masses in the palm of your hand means the single most important consumer slipping through your fingers?

 

Justin is an artist. He lives as art.

Always trying to communicate something. Make people think… feel. Look deeper. Find meaning.

Whether you’re being his biggest fan or harshest critic, knowing you’ll eventually see beyond your own hype… his color, texture, beauty.

You do. And when you make the pitch, you mean every word.

 


End file.
